


Me, or Her?

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Branding, Insecure Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!





	Me, or Her?

Sometimes, when he’s really down, Sam wonders if Dean loves the car more than him.  But not now. Not when Dean is standing over him as he lays on the bed. Not when the knife Dean brandishes touches his hip, and with slow, measured movements, Dean marks him.  Sam gasps, but not from pain. From the feeling of belonging that overwhelms him, that possessiveness washing over him from Dean.

 

Dean has always been there for him, and always will be.  And as Dean leans down, kisses over the cuts, Sam realizes it.  They’re in this together, come hell or high water. Dean’s eyes meet Sam’s, and he grins, flashing his bloodied teeth to his brother.  Sam lets out a shaky breath and licks his own lips. He watches Dean lean down, this time to close his lips over the wound and suck, pulling at Sam, at his very core.  Then he’s gone once again, moving, shifting, licking, kissing. His lips move to Sam’s cock, licks at the base before moving up towards his slit. His tongue drags across the slit before his mouth closes around the head.

 

Sam moans.  He moans without realizing it.  He knows he’s moaning, but can’t and doesn’t want to stop.  Dean’s mouth, his hands, his  _ everything _ , is driving him crazy and making him feel sane all at once.  It’s too much, it’s not enough, it’s just perfect, all at once.

 

When Sam comes, he knows Dean doesn’t love the car more than him.  And when Dean presses another kiss to the brand, he knows Dean will never let him think that again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
